


frilly pink apron

by novrik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Social Media, house husband kuroo, like coming clean not out of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: kuroo loves to be embarrassing. there's literally no other reason why he'd walk onto stream wearing nothing but a fucking frilly pink apron and sweats where you can see all of his goddamn upper body.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 25
Kudos: 878
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	frilly pink apron

**Author's Note:**

> sort of intimate narrator at times mixed with social media posts ranging from twitter to tumblr to twitch chat to media articles
> 
> i've been going crazy with the idea of kuroo wearing an apron bc he's a house husband (in name) i wish i had art but every time i draw this i get so unhappy with the way it turns out so i just ended up writing this lol

Kozume Kenma is a very private person, but his fans love him for it anyway. He seems to attract the quieter types, but of course there are always exceptions, especially now that he’s a very famous YouTuber. On stream, he has his facecam and microphone on except he wears a facemask and his fans have heard him talk for about the entirety of five moments. Of course, all of those moments have been clipped and put on YouTube to be what is one of the shortest compilations of all time. The video has over ten million views.

It took one million subscribers for a face reveal and even then it was only the upper half of Kenma’s face. His fans went nuts anyway.

> _@kodzuken_
> 
> thank you for the 1M subscribers [image of a selfie where Kenma’s eyes can be seen, the lower half covered by his facemask, and he’s throwing up a peace sign]
> 
> _@kingkenma_
> 
> HOLYSHIT HIS FACEHIS FACE HIS FACE
> 
> _@kzmknm_
> 
> BABIE. BABIIEEEEEEEEE
> 
> _@shooters4kenma_
> 
> BRO BRO R U SEEING THIS SHIT @ilovekenma
> 
> _@ilovekenma_
> 
> OH MYFUFCKCKING GOOOOODDDDD HE

Kenma’s fans know little about his private life, only the things he chooses to share. His full name is Kozume Kenma. He’s graduated from university, and is a stock trader and a board member for the Bouncing Ball Corp. Kenma’s occupation is a pro gamer but that much was obvious. His birthday is October 16th. The year still remains much of a mystery. Kenma rarely attends any public events having appeared once for a convention but immediately got mobbed after. Needless to say, Kenma hasn’t been seen in the public eye after.

Despite Kenma being shrouded in secrecy, his status as a pro gamer has only risen. He grew in popularity from his lack of reaction to horror games. People found it amusing how nothing could scare him. _Outlast 2_ is known for its particularly creepy gameplay, but even in the dark, Kenma’s expression hadn’t changed since he started playing. Kenma plays all sorts of games of course, ranging from the standard set of _League of Legends, Overwatch, Hearthstone_ to some of the more eccentric games or the ones that have recently hit the market. PC games, console games, the Nintendo, you name it, he plays it.

> _@kodzuken_
> 
> streaming life is strange 2 twitch.tv/kodzuken

The stream is relatively quiet. Kenma doesn’t speak, but even his eyes have enough expression for his fans to decipher his feelings at certain scenes.

> _morningstar:_!uptime
> 
> _Nightbot:_ kodzuken has been live for 5 hours 47 minutes
> 
> _star_sky:_ kenma!!!!!
> 
> _reilles:_ oh shit oh shit he’s getting to a good scene
> 
> _pintyapples:_ fuck im so sleepy but i wanna watch kenma finish

It is then at the 5 hour 48 minute 32 second mark that someone bursts into the room. He is a tall man dressed in nothing but a frilly pink apron and sweatpants. He places a plate in front of Kenma.

  
“Kenma!” he scolds. “You’ve been streaming for almost six hours now and haven’t eaten anything.”

“I’ve had water,” Kenma mumbles.

“While I’m glad you’re staying hydrated, you need to eat a real meal. I made this so eat it, please.” He leans down, puts a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, and kisses his head.

“There’s an apple pie waiting for you when you finish.”

Twitch chat goes crazy. But that was expected.

> _kissey:_ HELLOEE HEELO? WHO WHAS THAT
> 
> _yeet_me:_ POGGERS
> 
> _nikoifish:_ KAPPAPRIDE BABEYYYYY
> 
> _Milkey420:_ KAPPAPRIDE
> 
> _haha69:_ KAPPAPRIDE
> 
> _kenmastan:_ KAPPAPRIDE
> 
> _hnmyt:_ I CLIPPED IT I HAVE IT CLIPPED

Naturally, the clip goes viral. Even though Kenma deletes the vod other people have the moment clipped and it’s even been posted on YouTube. Millions and millions of people have seen the interaction and there have been hundreds of theories on who the other guy is. It’s the first time anybody has ever been seen with Kenma so the interest in him is strong.

> _@nekoma_
> 
> ok so thread going over the details in the clip from kenma’s life is strange 2 stream
> 
> _@nekoma_
> 
> one. whoever this guy is, he’s tall, kinda tan, definitely muscular, and has like fuckin rooster hair ??? also he’s wearing a goddamn frilly pink apron with nothing but sweats [screenshot of kuroo placing down the plate; it’s blurry but the main points are there] [another screenshot of the same photo but with arrows pointing at Kuroo’s biceps, the apron, and hair]
> 
> _@nekoma_
> 
> two. this guy is clearly someone kenma is comfortable with or someone kenma has known for a long time. he just walks in, tells kenma to eat, KISSES him and leaves
> 
> _@nekoma_
> 
> three. kenma responded to him????? said he’s been drinking water [an attachment of the clip where the volume has been raised to hear kenma’s response to kuroo’s question]
> 
> _@nekoma_
> 
> four. UH THE FUCKING KISS? THIS GUY JUST KISSES KENMA LIKE IT’S NOTHING??? AND IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY AT HIS HAND ON KENMA’S SHOULDERS HE’S WEARING A FUCKING RING????? LIKE A GOLD ONE????? [screenshot of when kuroo kissed kenma’s head] [the same screenshot but zoomed in on the facecam, a circle around the ring on kuroo’s (left) hand]
> 
> _@nekoma_
> 
> in conclusion, they’re obviously very close but i refuse to speculate any further bc it’s not my place and all of you should do the same. if kenma wants to reveal his relationships to us, he will. don’t be dicks and harass him about this:)

The Twitter thread makes its way around the community, and typically most people agree as it’s only right to leave Kenma alone, but some fans just don’t get it. The harassers don’t get to stay online for long though; Kenma’s more protective fans make sure of it. Dealing with the fans is one thing, dealing with the media is another.

**Who is the Mystery Man on Kodzuken’s Stream?**

_The clip has made its round through the gaming community. Pro gamer Kozume “Kodzuken” Kenma is known for his quiet life and privacy. However on a night of streaming Life is Strange 2, a mystery man burst in onto the stream and seemed to have scolded Kodzuken for not eating. This was extremely surprising as no one has ever seen this man before, and not to mention, Kodzuken seemed to be very familiar with the man. The stranger (to us) gave Kodzuken food, kissed him, and left._

_[embed clip of the interaction from Twitch]_

_There has been much speculation going on as to who the man is and what he is to Kodzuken. Some super sleuth fans have pointed out that the mystery man is wearing a gold ring on his left hand as seen in the photo._

_[image of a zoomed in look onto Kuroo’s left hand on Kenma’s shoulder]_

_With the kiss and the ring, many people believe this is Kodzuken’s husband. Others disagree, saying Kodzuken is a little too young for marriage and insisting they’re just friends. However the evidence is pretty damning, especially with the mystery man’s behavior. How many friends do you know make each other food and kiss each other softly?_

Kenma has gone radio silent on all of his social media. No stream announcements, no random story updates about his cat, no new videos, nothing. It’s a bit concerning, but his fans just hope he’s okay.

> _@nyhtskies_
> 
> uhhhhhh kenma hasn’t tweeted like at all hope he’s doing ok:(
> 
> _@sanstale_
> 
> kenma hasn’t poster on anything um. definitely worried
> 
> _@chkentender_
> 
> hope the boy is doing ok that’s all i care about tbh

And then the tumblr post drops.

> **I FOUND MYSTERY GUY**
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i found this guy by accident; i wasn’t stalking him or anything
> 
> I was scrolling through the explore page on instagram when I noticed this guy. It’s a mirror selfie at the gym. He’s clearly fit, tall, and attractive. What intrigued me was his hair. Definitely messy, borderline straight up bedhead, and extremely similar to the guy from Kenma’s stream. He also seems to have the same build.
> 
> [image of said post from instagram user: kuroo_tetsurou]
> 
> I got curious and decided to look at the rest of this guy’s instagram account. Judging from his username, kuroo_tetsurou, and bio, his name is Kuroo Tetsurou and he seems to be a cross between a casual volleyball player, scientist, and model? I mean, I say model because he’s quite attractive and has a lot of outfit posts. Mr. Kuroo might just happen to be fashionable for all I know. On the other hand, there seems to be a balance of posts about his work life (chemical engineering, that’s crazy) and volleyball/gym. In the volleyball pictures, there are a lot of big name players tagged. Pro volleyball player Bokuto Koutarou shows up in these a lot.
> 
> [image of Kuroo and Bokuto on the court together]
> 
> Kuroo’s bio consists of his name, college, and the phrase “dopamine and oxytocin on the brain whenever i think of u” which attests to his status as a chemical engineer. Dopamine and oxytocin are chemicals related to love which I found out through a quick Google search. So, Kuroo here clearly has a lover of sorts. There’s nothing else suspicious or noteworthy about his bio, no dates or anything.
> 
> I scrolled pretty far back in his posts however, and I found this one from a couple of years ago that could possibly point to something about his relationship with whoever it is. It’s a picture of a ring on a chain, the ring looking really similar to the one he was wearing on stream. It’s captioned, “best day of my life. love you forever.” Judging from the ring and the choice of words and the timestamp, I think Kuroo got married that day. He seemed to be in his first year of college, and if we were to assume his relationship is with Kenma, our little pudding head would be probably around the same age. Getting married so young that’s like real love.
> 
> [image of said ring]
> 
> There’s also a pretty recent post of Kuroo in the apron. It was originally a gift from a friend, and Kuroo found it funny, but there’s a lot of saved stories where he’s wearing it, so I’m guessing he likes it a lot actually. Not sure why but Kuroo wears it half naked a lot which I’m pretty sure defeats the purpose of wearing an apron (I don’t think an apron is gonna stop anything like scalding oil from getting onto your body), but it’s probably just Kuroo’s way of being annoyingly attractive (have you seen those muscles, goddamn). If you needed conclusive evidence that Kuroo was the one on stream, here it is. I gotta say, he looks goddamn good in it.
> 
> [image of Kuroo wearing the frilly pink apron]
> 
> Going through his followers and following, Kuroo seems to be following the standard set of famous people he likes (artists and actors) as well as mostly his friends. A lot of volleyball players seem to be his circle; I’m guessing Kuroo played a lot of volleyball back in the day. He does follow Kenma’s account, but Kenma’s account doesn’t follow him back; I’m pretty sure that’s just a safety issue though. There’s this one guy though that is a little bit suspicious. Instagram user @applepi, private, no icon, bio simply says “shut the fuck up lev” (with lev being one of Kuroo’s friends). Kuroo has @applepi tagged in a lot of photos (including the ring photo) but @applepi is actually never seen. Now thinking back to the stream, Kuroo mentioned that there was an apple pie waiting for Kenma. Taking a wild guess here that Kenma likes apple pie, this private account could belong to Kenma? There’s no way of knowing and I’m already being pretty invasive so I didn’t pry any further.
> 
> The point of this post is not for you to harass Kuroo about his life or Kenma anymore, but I guess just an awareness thing? If, and I heavily stress if, Kenma or Kuroo ever go public, this was meant to help people be less surprised. They’re people and they have their own lives so don’t go bothering them. I hope they both of them are doing okay and are happy whether it’d be together or with whomever they’re with.
> 
> tags: #kodzuken #kodzuken mystery guy

  
  


_kuro everything is just getting worse_

**it’ll be ok don’t worry**

**is there anything i can do?**

_idk. ig it’s probably time i make a video about this_

**alright, whatever u think is good**

**and again i’m so sry for walking on**

**if i’d known what me being on stream would cause..**

_stop apologizing kuro_

_it was bound to happen anyway_

_sooner or later_

**i love u kitten**

**love u to the moon n back**

_stfu_

_._

_love u too or whatever_

> _@kodzuken_
> 
> i explain everything youtube.com/watch
> 
> _@pinkgalaxy_
> 
> oh SHIT
> 
> _@kozumesan_
> 
> OH FUCK OH FUCK
> 
> _@khearts3_
> 
> HOPE U’VE BEEN OK BUDDY

I Explain Everything

Kodzuken

February 5, 2019

Things got out of hand since I streamed Life is Strange 2 that one time. I hope this clears everything up and that no one has anymore speculations. I just ask that you respect our privacy.

Kenma: [sitting next to Kuroo on the bed, his eyes look nervous] Um, hi. I knew I was gonna have to make this video at one point, but I just didn’t think it’d be now. As you all know, I was streaming Life is Strange 2, when this guy walked in.

Tetsurou: Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, but I’m sure most of you guys know that by now.

K: How do I explain this?

T: Why don’t we start off with how we know each other? Kenma and I met when we were kids, so we’re childhood friends. Neighbors too actually. We basically did everything together, including going to the same schools. Can you believe I got this guy to play volleyball?

K: [glaring at Kuroo]

T: [laughing] It’s true, it’s true. I was captain of the volleyball team in highschool while Kenma played setter. Oh and I was his upperclassmen. I’m older than him by a year.

K: You’re talking too much.

T: Isn’t that the point of this video? Anyway, as childhood friends who were always together, I’ve always loved him. It’s hard for me to say when it started but it was just always, _always,_ Kenma.

K: [blushing enough to be seen over the mask] You’re embarrassing.

T: [smiling] You love me though, kitten.

K: Moving on, this big idiot proposed to me when he graduated. He skipped the whole confession part and just went straight to proposing. I think the entire volleyball team laughed at him for that and I’m pretty sure everyone still remembers. I think Bokuto brings it up at least once in every conversation.

T: [displeased look] Okay, but is Bokuto getting anywhere with [bleep]? I don’t think so. So yeah, I forgot about confessing and proposed right away but I was young and stupidly in love.

K: You’re still young and stupidly in love.

T: Okay but you said yes.

K: [huffing] Yes, I had accepted Kuro’s proposal. Because, yes, there’s only ever been Kuro.

T: Aw, babe!

K: But we both agreed to wait for me to graduate before getting married. We talked to our parents and it didn’t come as a surprise to any of them.

T: My dad was all “we were debating whether you or kenma would be the one to say it”

K: My parents were pretty happy, no objections which was kind of annoying. Who wants Kuro as a son in law?

T: Hey! [facing the camera] I’ll have you guys know that I was basically already like a son to the Kozume family. 

K: I graduated. We got married. It was a small ceremony with just close friends and family.

T: It was after my first year of college. We had a summer wedding. It was really, really beautiful.

K: Yeah you cried a lot.

T: Oh shut up, don’t act like you didn’t cry. To be very clear, Kenma cried at the altar when he was saying his vows. He was—

K: [hissing much like a cat and clamping a hand over Kuroo’s mouth] Shut your big mouth Kuro.

T: [laughing]

K: As for how my career fits into this? Kuro was the one who helped push me into this Youtube thing. Honestly, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have this Youtube channel, you guys, my career as of now. I owe it all to him.

T: Don’t sell yourself short, love. Your success is all you. I just helped boost your confidence a little. [throws an arm around Kenma’s shoulder and places a kiss on his head]

K: So that’s our relationship. Kuro is my best friend and husband. He looks out for me and takes care of me as I have a pretty bad habit of not watching myself. He’s embarrassing but… I love him.

T: [grinning brightly] I love you so much, kitten!

K: You’re disgusting Kuro. And please stop wearing that goddamn apron.

T: [smirking] Absolutely not. You love it. Admit it.

K: Ugh, no, Kuro [Kenma walks toward the camera to shut it off]

  
  


> _@kodzuken_
> 
> pro gamer. stock trader. board member for Bouncing Ball Corp. married to @kurotsurou
> 
> 15 following 22M followers
> 
> _@kurotsurou_
> 
> chemical engineer. also volleyball on the side. married to @kodzuken
> 
> 132 following 10.4K followers

//

[image of a mirror selfie with Kenma and Kuroo where the latter is wearing the frilly pink apron, looking super smug; Kenma is visibly annoyed but has a hand on Kuroo’s body anyway; kodzuken is tagged]

_kuroo_tetsurou_

told u guys he loves it;)

2 hours ago

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this! if u did pls leave a kudos and/or comment:) 
> 
> as always my twt is @hana7osan


End file.
